


Sweet Addiction

by Udunie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back when Peter finally woke up from his coma - well, if he wanted to be honest, Alan was a bit offended that he didn’t come to him first. They’d been an item back before everything turned into a pile of smoking ashes.</p><p>He tried not to take it personally, of course. Peter had been confused and out of his mind with rage, and to his credit he did remember who he could trust once all of that mess was cleared away.</p><p>As luck would have, that wasn’t the end of their personal problems, though.</p><p>No, the problem was Stiles, of all things. The loudmouthed, flannel shirted little brat was apparently Peter’s mate. Alan’s first thought was to dispose of him - it would have been the cleanest solution, but thankfully Peter quickly assured him that he had no intentions of leaving him behind, so it didn’t come to that.</p><p>Peter, true to himself, told him that he would not be the slave of his genetics. Just because the kid was his mate, didn’t mean that he was anything more than that. In the werewolf’s opinion, Stiles was made to be fucked by him, and that had nothing to do with what he felt for Alan.</p><p>So they plotted, it was what they did best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> If your still up for prompts: Deaton and Peter keep dosing Stiles secretly with werewolf cum. The cum acts like a drug, temporarily making Stiles "high"/cumdrunk and craving cock. Stiles' unknowingly starts to get addicted to it and eventually Deaton and Peter just give him a dose so large it makes the effects permanent, giving them a willing fuck-toy forever.
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Self-lubrication of asshole in a 'verse where it's not the norm or even heard of. Maybe Stiles is being trained to receive larger and larger buttplugs and one day, his magic 'thinks', alright, this asshole needs to be lubricated. And Stiles doesn't really like it at first, but comes to accept it and then even crave it. Could also be that the someone who's training him casts a spell that causes it. At any rate, Stiles can't do anything to reverse it and has to be plugged all the time.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for the lovely Emma for helping me!

 

Back when Peter finally woke up from his coma - well, if he wanted to be honest, Alan was a bit offended that he didn’t come to him first. They’d been an item back before everything turned into a pile of smoking ashes.

He tried not to take it personally, of course. Peter had been confused and out of his mind with rage, and to his credit he did remember who he could trust once all of that mess was cleared away.

As luck would have, that wasn’t the end of their personal problems, though.

No, the problem was  _ Stiles _ , of all things. The loudmouthed, flannel shirted little brat was apparently Peter’s mate. Alan’s first thought was to dispose of him - it would have been the cleanest solution, but thankfully Peter quickly assured him that he had no intentions of leaving him behind, so it didn’t come to that.

Peter, true to himself, told him that he would not be the slave of his genetics. Just because the kid was his mate, didn’t mean that he was anything more than that. In the werewolf’s opinion, Stiles was made to be fucked by him, and that had nothing to do with what he felt for Alan.

So they plotted, it was what they did best.

***

Stiles was glad that Deaton and Peter offered to help him with the whole emissary business. And it was even better that they could do it at Peter’s apartment, instead of the clinic. Honestly, so much shit went down there, he had the shivers just thinking about it.

Peter’s apartment was actually pretty nice. Okay, he didn’t really think it would be one big torture chamber, but the warm colors, the thick rugs, the comfy furniture was still a surprise. He couldn’t help but notice how familiar his ‘tutors’ were around each-other, especially behind closed doors.

It was obvious that Dr. Deaton spent a lot of time here, and Peter was completely relaxed around him too. Stiles was kind of envious. Not… Not of either of them, okay? Just… He didn’t have anyone he could be with like that. 

Still. He had a good time. Deaton was surprisingly helpful, and Peter had the  _ best  _ library. And finally, he was among people who didn’t act like he was dangerous just for having a bit of magic.

***

Peter didn’t feel even a tiny bit bad about it. He might have been a werewolf, but he wasn’t an animal. He wouldn’t let his instincts rule his destiny. There was only one person who he wanted to spend his life with, and it wasn’t a snotty nosed brat. Sure, he might have felt the urge to fuck Stiles, but that was only that. And soon enough, he could get that too, and keep Alan to boot.

All he had to do was wait.

He made the coffee while Alan tried to explain the boy what the difference between spells and enchantments were. He loved the way Alan explained things; he was always level-headed, just what Peter needed to keep himself grounded.

He poured the milk into his lover’s mug, and took the special container out of the fridge. It was for Stiles - a very potent potion with the main ingredient being Peter’s seed itself. It looked almost like milk, and thanks to a touch of Alan’s magic, it tasted just like the real thing.

Hopefully. Peter wasn’t about to check.

He sloshed a generous amount into the brat’s coffee before going back in and handing it to him. It was good that Stiles was so relaxed, because if he paid just a bit of attention, he would have noticed his hosts watching him as he swallowed.

Easy.

***

Something was wrong with him. Stiles was pretty sure that something was very, very wrong.

One day he woke up, and his underwear was a mess. Okay, that wasn’t so surprising, he wasn’t quite yet over the whole ‘wet dreams’ phase, but well… It wasn’t the kind of mess he was used to.

He… his ass was getting wet. He had no idea what it meant, but it was scary as fuck. After everything that happened, he knew that things not going the way human biology intended had to mean something nasty. He had been kind of antsy lately, and even though he had no idea if it had anything to do with this…  _ thing  _ he knew that he would have to find out sooner or later.

Sure, he ignored it. He showered in piping hot water, washed his underwear and went with his day as usual. But. But by the end of the day, there was a definite dampness in his crack. He had to use the bathroom at least four times, just to check if he’d soaked through his boxers.

Fuck his life. And to top it all off, it wasn’t something he could just… ask around about. Scott was looking at him funny, and actually asked if he was seeing someone, so he had to assume that whatever his body was doing, it smelled like sex. Or lady juices. Or something.

He would have to ask Alan and Peter.

***

Alan could it see it the second Stiles walked in that their little plan was working. The werewolf’s nostrils flared, and his whole body grew taut with want. Alan was quite familiar with that look.

The brat looked nervous, obviously sensing that something was wrong with him, but apparently still clueless about what was causing it, otherwise he would have stayed away. Excellent.

Alan didn’t try to pry. They had a story ready if he asked anything, but it was better to act oblivious for now.

Peter made a milkshake, Stiles drank it, barely even noticing that his hands had been shaking a bit before he gulped the whole thing down.

His face immediately smoothed out, eyes going a bit glassy. It was a good thing they were finished with studying for the day, because it looked like Stiles was completely out of it.

Well, the milkshake had about twice as much of Peter’s come as the usual coffee did, so it was completely understandable. The werewolf sat down beside the boy, calling his name, but all he got in response was a giggle. Even Alan had to smile. Once they were finished with him, he knew he would be reaping the benefits too.

***

Peter had a hard time keeping his head clear. Stiles felt amazing, the scent of him making his head dizzy. He couldn’t describe it, but it was… it was very close to  _ ripe _ .

It looked like everything Alan told him was coming true, because the brat looked like he was high after he drank Peter’s come like a dirty little slut. 

Peter sat down beside him, but Stiles was too far gone for conversation. Very nice.

“How long will this last?” he asked his lover who was watching them from a few feet away. Peter didn’t like to close him out, but he knew that the best way to control his instincts was to keep the boy for himself, at least at first.

“Hm, a few hours at least, but it won’t clear out completely until he has a good night’s rest,” the man replied, and by his casual tone Peter already knew that Stiles wouldn’t remember anything.

Peter turned the brat’s head, and looked into his dazed eyes, smiling at the empty expression on his face.

“Is that so, little bitch? Come here then, I want to show you your place,” he said, grinning. Stiles shuffled closer, mouth hanging open dumbly.

Peter grabbed his hips and pulled him into his lap so he could get his hands on that pert little ass. The boy yelped in surprise, but didn’t even try to struggle. As soon as Peter had two nice handfuls of that bottom, he could immediately feel the wetness that soaked through the denim, cloying and sweet and calling to him.

He might have gripped the brat a bit too hard, because Stiles whined, shifting around, like he wanted to get away, but his needy body won in the end, and he just pushed his ass into Peter’s hands, making the werewolf laugh.

“That’s right. You will be my bitch. And Alan’s too. We will keep your bitch-pussy nice and occupied for you, hm?”

Stiles giggled, hiding his face in Peter’s neck, wiggling his bottom again. Peter obediently squeezed his ass, grinning at his lover over the brat’s shoulder.

“Yeah. We are going to keep you as a fuck pet. That’s what you are going to be… Very soon.”

Alan shook his head fondly and told him to cut it out.

They weren’t quite there yet.

***

His ‘condition’ was not getting any better. Yeah, he trusted Peter and Alan, but he couldn’t exactly ask ‘hey, guys, do you have any idea why I’m getting wet like a porn actress?’. It was embarrassing, okay?

His mood was shit too. He felt weak and kind of achy all over every morning, making him snap on his dad and generally everyone.

It was getting bad. He would have to ask someone, and soon.

As much as he loathed it, his morning routine now involved a fucking  _ plug _ . Because, after he had his shower, he had to just… stop things from overflowing. And how fucked up was it that a toy he had enjoyed before became something he dreaded? It was hard walking around with it all day, but it was still better than the alternative.

He still had to use the bathroom multiple times because the juices would build up, and he had to let them out, it was almost like getting an enema. If - for some reason - he couldn’t go in school, his belly was tight with pressure by the time he got home, cramping from all the liquid in him.

Sometimes it made him cry from frustration.

But, he already resolved himself. No matter how awkward it would be, he had to ask someone. Someone with both medical and magical experience.

***

When Stiles came in, Alan knew that this would be their day. He could see the determination in the boy’s eyes, and that meant that their plans were coming to a close.

Peter felt the change in the situation too. He was smiling, all welcoming, but Alan could see the way his eyes were shining. Excitement.

“Stiles, come in. Is everything alright? You look a little pale,” he said, gaze cutting over to Alan. He nodded, going to the kitchen. It wasn’t like it was an unexpected development. They’ve been watching Stiles getting deeper and deeper into his unknown addiction. Actually, Alan started to use less magic in masking the come they dosed him with, and the boy didn’t even notice, slowly getting used to the taste.

He took a jug of the potion out. Well, potion might have been a bit generous. It was 95% Peter’s come. He added a bit of his own too, just for good measure and to make sure that Stiles wouldn’t be a problem for him either later on. He took a glass and and brought both back to the living room, where Peter was very sweetly inquiring about Stiles’ wellbeing.

“I… I yeah. It’s. I’m just not feeling that well,” the boy said. Understandable. He looked like he was in desperate need of another dose, and who was Alan to hold it back from him?

“There… There’s just. I want to ask you guys about something…” he took the full glass Alan offered. Eyes following the jug as Alan put it down. His mind might not have caught up with what was going on yet, but his body… his whole body turned towards the jug sitting on the middle of the coffee table, pulled like a moth to a flame.

Alan smiled.

“I’m sure we can help you, but drink up first, you look parched.”

The boy nodded, gulping down half of the glass, body immediately relaxing.

“Just like that, Stiles. You have to finish your glass,” Peter told him, reaching over and lifting the glass himself when it seemed like the boy would put it down.

Stiles looked confused for a second, but then swallowed, throat working to drink it all down. By the time he was finished with it, his eyes were glazed over.

“Very good. I will just step out for a second. Why don’t you finish the jug by the time I come back?” Alan asked, taking his coat.

Stiles nodded, though he wasn’t sure he was understanding the words.

They had a dead body stashed away at the clinic. Alan worked for weeks, pouring over ancient texts and scouring his sources for spells, but they succeeded. All they had to do was dump it somewhere and when found, everyone would believe it to be Stiles.

In the end - even if only for play - but he got to kill the brat.

***

Peter was just pouring the last drops of the come into Stiles when Alan came back.

“Everything okay, love?” he asked, holding the squirming, whining boy down. Stiles had been getting increasingly wiggly the more ‘milk’ was in him. Really, he just wanted to get on Peter’s dick, but he was set to wait for Alan.

“Of course. I parked the car on the backroad he usually takes. They will think he had choked on a piece of chips.”

“Great. But I think it’s time to take care of our little bitch,” Peter told him. He was so hard it was getting difficult to think clearly. They expected that having his mate close would have that effect, that’s why it was Alan’s job to set up the body.

***

Alan haven’t been in the spare room much. It was Peter’s job to prepare it for their fuck pet, and he had to admit that the werewolf did a good job. 

It was mostly empty of furniture, except for the washable pillows and old mattresses covering the floor. The blinds on the window were sealed shut - they didn’t want anyone peeking in. There was a single toilet installed in one corner, and a sink.

Just enough.

Peter had picked Stiles up from the couch, and now he threw him down almost carelessly. The boy was up on his knees in a second, rubbing his face all over Peter’s groin, making pathetic little sounds of desperation.

Peter chuckled.

“I wonder if he will stay this enthusiastic in the long run…”

Alan hummed.

“Possible. If he doesn’t get come in his body - one way or another - for more than six hours he will get quite miserable.”

Peter pushed the brat back down on the floor none too gently and started to undress.

“Oh, it’s okay. I will keep him fed. I always wanted a pet.”

Alan shook his head smiling to himself before he started to undress Stiles. The boy was too out of it to coordinate such a complicated task himself, though he did try to get into Alan’s pants while he was close enough.

Alan knew not to let him, even without Peter’s warning growl.

“Hush, bitch. Your mate will have you first. But I will play with you later too.”

Thankfully Peter was finished getting naked by then. He unceremoniously flipped the boy over, yanking his ass up to his lap.

Stiles was sloppy, his juices making the insides of his thighs sticky and slippery. Peter’s eyes were unnaturally bright as he dragged a finger down his crack, sucking it into his mouth for a taste.

“Is he loose enough?” Alan asked. He sat down a bit farther away, not wanting Peter to feel like he had competition. The time to share would come, but the wolf needed what was his first.

The werewolf parted the boy’s cheeks and snorted.

“He’s already gaping. Fuck. His little bitch-hole is just winking at me…”

Alan smiled. As strange as it sounded he loved to see Peter fuck people. Sure, he loved to be fucked by him too, but it was different to see him like this, with his head clear and not clouded by passion.

Stiles whined, wiggling his ass, and that was the last straw for Peter.

The man slapped his ass hard enough to bruise then lined his cock up and slammed home.

Alan could feel his own cock twitching just from the noises their pet was making. And Peter didn’t go easy on him, fucking into him right away, hips hammering forward, until all Stiles could manage was a high pitched moan that just went on and on and on.

He could see that Peter was over being verbal, hands growing clawed, fangs dropping. He was in beta form soon with Stiles looking like some trembling prey under him. Alan knew it was wrong, but he didn’t feel a tiny bit bad about what they did. They overcame every hardship in their way - including death - and they wouldn’t be stopped by a fucking kid.

Peter was growling constantly, jerking Stiles back onto his dick over and over until the boy was crying. He didn’t seem like he was in pain, though. His skin was flushed, limbs shaking, neglected cock hanging hard between his legs. Just like he should be, getting aroused from his backend being used.

They painted a pretty picture, and Alan couldn’t help touching himself in the face of what he was seeing. He didn’t try getting off though, hoping that he would get a turn today. If Peter was over being feral.

Stiles choked on his own drool at a particularly hard thrust, and then started keening like he was being murdered. It must have been the knot. Not like it bothered Peter, he tried to keep fucking, even though he couldn’t pull back. That must have hurt for the boy - such a huge thing yanking on his hole - but it only made Alan want to use him even more.

Peter bent down and bit his shoulder, just shy of breaking the skin, making the boy start mewling like a cat in heat. As Alan watched the fur on Peter’s body receded, satisfied now that he was safely knotted.

It was obvious when his cock started pumping the boy full of come, because Stiles came just like that, eyes rolling back as his untouched cock twitched under him.

Peter straightened out circling his hips before looking at Alan with a wicked grin.

“Well, this was something. Care to join?”

That was all Alan needed. He shuffled to Stiles head, slapping him hard until his eyes opened. He used his thumbs to splay his mouth open and jammed his cock inside, uncaring of the boy choking on his length.

“Come here, lover,” Peter said, eyes warm as he pulled Alan close, kissing him over Stiles’s trembling body.

It tasted like a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com!


End file.
